The Center for Visual Science is a multidisciplinary center which, along with specialized course work, provides advanced research facilities for graduate students, postdoctoral researchers, and faculty in various disciplines whose work involves visual science. Research is conducted by faculty who have their primary appointments in a variety of departments in the University, including anatomy, electrical engineering, neurobiology, optics, physiology and psychology. This proposal is a request for support of core resources and facilities which meet the needs of the Center which are not now adequately supplied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brown, J.L. Review of Sensory Processes by L.E. Marks. J.Optical Society of America, 1975, 65, 101. Brown, J.L. Visual elements in flight simulation. National Academy of Sciences -National Research Council, 1975. Report of Working Group 34 of the Committee on Vision. 70 Pages.